Nilrem (World Walker)
Nilrem is a major villain of the World Walker stories. He is an ancient near immortal who serves the evil demon lord of Hell-Beta, Ba'al. Origins Nilrem was a man from an ancient civlization, born in 989 B.C. When he was thirty, in 959, he noticed one recurring theme in his civilization. Might made right. Men controled slaves, both were controled by Kings, and all of them bent to the wills of gods and demons. So Nilrem, not satisfied with his current livings, and was tired of the gods not listening with his prayers, dabbled in with dark arts. Rather then go to temple with his family, he locked himself in his chambers and do evil dark magic, in order to gain the favor of the demon world instead. After months of these actions, he finally got a responce. The demon lord Ba'al has offered his services, but there were two problems. One, a sacrifice must be made, and two, Ba'al was imprisoned in his Hell dimension by the man the Hebrews called Abraham. Nilrem had an idea, so that he could give the sacrifice. He said to Ba'al that if he gave him powers that moment, he would give Ba'al his whole village as a sacifice. Ba'al excepted to the terms. So it began. Nilrem used his new dark powers to slaughter his village for Ba'al. People prayed to the gods, hid in their homes, but nothing stopped him. Among the deceased, included his friends and his own blood, his wife, his son, even his parents. Now Nilrem has the aid of Ba'al on his side. Centuries and millennia passed, and he has caused atrosities across time and space. Sacrificing countless opponents to Ba'al, and many innocents. But in the modern day, he tried to unleash demons from the Pandora-Hell, only for a young man to defeat his army. This boy was Todd...and he is currently the only thing in his and Ba'al's way on Multiversal domination. Personality and Appearence Nilrem's physical appearence is pretty much that of a Vincent Prince look-alike (ironic since he was on Earth long before said actor), with dark hair and his natural grey eyes have become a shiny ember color. He tends to wear shiny, black, leather shoes, and a fancy suit and cloak. Nilrem oozes out an aura of evil, and is a powerhungry, would be univeral conquerer. Cunning, and intellegent, Nilrem can plot plans that can span for hundred of thousands of years, he's been doing this since before the Birth of Christ. He has no problem with killing innocent people, or killing in general. He's a monsterous being who would stab any human (or superhuman) ally in the back. The only being he's loyal to, is Ba'al. Powers and Abilities Near-Immortal: Nilrem has lived since before the Common Era. He also is immune to death in the conventional sense. Magic: Upon his deal with the demon Ba'al, Nilrem has been given great magical powers, which include: *'Flight': Nilrem is more then capable of flying incredibly high and fast. But due to age, he's more then capable of flying through space, from one planet to the next. *'Teleportation': Nilrem can teleport from one planet to the next planet over, without any aid or augementation *'Energy balls/blasts': Nilrem can fire off energy blasts and balls which often (despite the fact that they can be lowered to different intensities. ) kill whoever or whatever he needs, with some exceptions. *'Matter Manipulation': Nilrem can create and destroy matter merely by thinking, like many sorcerers. *'Telekinesis': He can use his mind to lift and throw beings and use it to strangle or cut up his enemies *'Force Field': He can shape magic energies into shields, to prevent attacks from causing harm *'Elemental Powers': Nilrem has complete control over fire, lightning and darkness. He can imploy them for offensive and defencive capablities. *'Immune to Demonic Possession': Due to his position in the Hell dimensions, demons avoid trying to possess him. *'Hell Energy Tapping': While in a Hell dimension, he gains limited invulnerablity to pain. While in a Hell, he can't feel pain. *'Demon Summoning and Controling': Nilrem can summon and control demons from various Hell Dimensions *'Mysticaly Enhanced Physical Abilities': Nilrem can use his magic to increase his physical strength and duriblity. *'Dimension Hopping': The incredinly powerful magic given to him by Ba'al, Nilrem is capable of going between worlds and universes, between dimensions and realities to commit his atrosities. *'Immune to Assimilation': As a demon powered near-immortal, the Assimilator aliens can not assimilate him to join thier ranks. Weaknesses *'Can Still Die': Despite being near-immortal, Nilrem can still die, but the circumstances and ways to do so is currently unknown. *'Divine Presence': If a powerful divine being is there (ie: The Creator of All) most of of his magical powers are gone until the presence is gone, or if he has moved away from it. *'Fury': He lacks self-control and can unintentionally hinder, if not ruin, his own plans when angered. *'Overconfidence': Nilrem tends to see himself as supirior then his opponents, allowing him to make fatal mistakes. *'Loyalty to Ba'al': Due to his loyal to Ba'al, Ba'al can do with him what he sees fit, such as punishing him and causing him pain, or even revoking his powers if need be. *'Can't kill gods': Magic or not, Nilrem is incapable of killing gods or embodiments, unless he has a weapon to do so or augmentation. *'Magic Resistant Objects': Magic Resistant Objects can't be effected by his powers. Category:Humans Category:Immortal Characters Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:ZombieKiller123 Category:Empowered Category:Major Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Male Characters Category:Destroyers Category:Conquerors Category:Terrorists Category:Manipulators